A Divine Accident
by xheybails
Summary: The discovery of another human being with whom one's relationship has a growing depth, beauty, and joy as the years increase is a sort of divine accident, and the most wonderful of all things in life.
1. Breakfast

**Title: **A Divine Accident

**By:** Bailee

**Pairing:** Jane/Maura

**Summary:** The most wonderful of all things in life, I believe, is the discovery of another human being with whom one's relationship has a growing depth, beauty, and joy as the years increase. It is a sort of divine accident, and the most wonderful of all things in life.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own, I rent.

**A/N: **In my opinion, there is a bit of a void when it comes to Rizzles fics. This is my attempt to fill that void. I've never read a story like this one (though if it exists, please tell me, I would LOVE to read it!) I honestly don't know where it's going yet or if you guys will like it enough for me to continue, but I couldn't get this out of my head, so let me know what you all think!

**Chapter One**

"Breakfast"

As the sun rose and began to peek through the windows in my bedroom, I felt myself begin to wake. I lay there, enjoying the quiet; I knew this was the only time I would find it today. In another hour or two, all hell would break loose, as Jane would say.

We had gotten used to the quiet. It had been just the two of us for so long, alone in this big, empty house, but I knew neither of us would trade the craziness we would surly endure later today.

I slowly make my way out of bed, smiling at my wife next to me. I didn't wake her, I never did, and I made my way into our closet, pulling on a pair of dark jeans and a simple red shirt. I then quickly ran a brush through my hair and braided it down the back, skipping the makeup.

As I made my way down the hall, I peeked into the guest bedroom and couldn't help but smile at the three little girls and one little boy all tucked in together in the king size bed. As quietly as I could, I closed the door behind me and went to start the coffee.

Even after all these years, no matter how many fancy espresso makers I buy her, she still prefers the cheap instant stuff. I will never understand it.

As if on cue, two arms wrap around my waist and pull me in closer. Jane placed a kiss to my shoulder before releasing me and moving to sit on one of the stools at the island.

"Morning. The kids still asleep?"

"Yes, I just checked on them a few minutes ago. I thought we could enjoy a few minutes of peace and quiet before they woke."

"Brilliant idea. See, this is why you're the genius."

"Actually, Jane, my high IQ is why I'm the genius."

Jane rolled her eyes as I placed a kiss on her cheek, and then began making the batter for Angela's homemade pancakes. Jane rose and retrieved the paper from the porch, then promptly flipped to the crossword and Sudoku, leaving everything else for me to read later.

She had barely made it through five clues when she heard the tiny footsteps walking toward the kitchen. She sat down the paper and put it aside with the rest.

"Morning, Joey, how did you sleep?" Jane asked him and pulled him up to sit on his lap, wrapping her arms around his tiny torso and giving him a kiss on top of his head.

"I slept good."

"Well, baby, you slept well." I corrected him, walking over to give him a kiss on the cheek, then moved back to my pancakes, crafting a couple into bunnies for him.

"Hey, where's my kiss?" Jane protested, giving me her best pout.

"You already got yours, how many do you need?"

"I could never have enough."

I smiled at her, grateful that even after thirty-one years of marriage, she could still warm my heart when she said things like that.

"Joey, sweetie, can you go wake the girls? The pancakes are almost finished."

"Mmkay, Grandma."

I watched as he ran back to the bedroom, and then walked over to my wife, taking her by surprise and kissing her hard on the mouth. She instantly responded turning toward me and wrapping her arms around my waist. I tangled my fingers in her now much lighter curly hair, pulling her even closer to me. After a few moments, I pulled back, gave her one last peck, and then smiled at her before returning to my pancakes.

"What was that for?"

"Just being you."

She smiled, the one I knew she reserved just for me, and I couldn't help but smile back. Our moment was cut short, however, when four small kids joined us in the room, Joey reclaiming his seat on Jane's lap and the girls each taking theirs next to her.

"Morning, girls."

"Morning, Nonna," they replied in unison, not wasting any time before digging in when I sat their plates down in front of them.

I couldn't help but grin at the sight of my perfect little family all sitting around the kitchen, enjoying each other's company. When they had all finished, I cleared their plates, and then dismissed them all to get dressed.

"We have to leave in thirty minutes to get to Cassie's game on time, I don't want us being late again."

I looked at Jane when I said it so she knew I wasn't referring to our grandkids' ability to get distracted, but her own instead.

"One time I made us late and you just won't let it go."

"Yes, Jane, in thirty-eight years I have known you, you have only ever made us late once. My mistake."

"At least you can admit when you're wrong."

I gave her a smack on the arm, and then followed her back into our bedroom, watching as she changed and got ready for the day. Cassie had just turned seven and couldn't wait to start playing softball, though I was starting to think Jane might have been even more excited than she was.

It had been a long time since we got to cheer on any of our own three kids at their games and I knew Jane missed it. She went to every single game, decked out in a team shirt and cheered louder than any other parent there.

When she walked back out of the closest, I grinned at her. She had never looked more beautiful. Even with her hair turning to grey, curls still as unruly as ever, lines becoming more prominent on her face, in nothing more than jeans and a t-shirt reading "Cassie's Nonna" on the back, I still thought she was perfect.

"What?" she asked me, noticing my stare.

"I really love you, you know that?"

"Oh really? All this time, I thought you were just putting up with me until something better came along."

I rolled my eyes and stood, walking toward the door to go check on the kids. Before I could open it, however, I felt Jane grab my arm and spin me around, wrapping her arms around me and placing a kiss to my lips.

"I love you too, Maur."

I kissed her one last time and put on my best stern face. "Ten minutes and you better be in the car, ready to go."

"Yes, ma'am," she replied, giving me a small salute.

I shake my head and make my way to the bedroom, happy to find them all four dressed, minus their shoes and Cassie's cleats.

"Grandma, can you tie them for me?"

"Of course, baby."

I kneeled down in front of the bed where he was sitting and pulled his shoes on for him, tying each tightly. When we were finished, he looked up at her sweetly, as if wanting to ask something else.

"What is it, Joey?"

"Can we go get ice cream after the game?"

"Joey! I said to ask Nonna!" Jessica scolded her younger brother.

"Oops," he replied, giggling.

"How about I make you a deal?" I asked him, picking him up and resting him on my hip. "If Cassie wins her game, we will go get ice cream to celebrate, okay?"

The four youngsters all nodded eagerly and grabbed their things before following me downstairs to the car. Once I had all of them loaded in the black SUV, Jane refused to let us drive a minivan, I sighed and opened the door to the house once more.

"Jane! Come on! We're going to be late!"

"Coming!"

A few minutes later, Jane joined me in the front seat and I turned to look her in the eye. "What did I say to you fifteen minutes ago?"

She let out a sigh of defeat before replying, "be in the car in ten minutes."

"You were late. Again."

"Ooh, Nonna's in trouble," Kristin said, just above a whisper, and the kids all giggled in the backseat.

"I'm sixty-eight years old, I can't get in trouble."

I shot her a look that clearly said "I beg to differ" and she sighed once more, then placed a kiss to my cheek. "Fine, I'm sorry I was late, baby, won't happen again."

I smiled at her before backing the car from the garage and navigating it toward the softball fields.

"That's what I thought."

**- R & I -**

**A/N: **So, what do you guys think? Should I continue? Yes? No?


	2. Softball

**Disclaimer: **I don't own, I rent.

**A/N: **Alright, alright, y'all convinced me! I'm usually not one for longer fluff pieces (or fluff at all, really…) so this one will be a slight challenge for me, but I think I'm up to it. Also, I realize the first chapter was in first person, but I've decided to change it to third for the rest of the story. So, enjoy!

**Chapter Two**

"Softball"

Maura pulled into the parking lot and within seconds the kids were unbuckled and jumping out of the car as if they had been cooped up in it for hours, rather than just twenty minutes. Jane moved around to the back of the car and handed Cassie her bag full of gear.

The four of them raced off toward the field and Jane turned to her wife, holding out her hand. "May I hold your hand m'lady?"

"You may," Maura replied, smiling at her. She took the offered hand and the two began walking toward the bleachers on the far side of the field.

"I was thinking-"

"Nothing good ever starts with that."

That one earned Jane another smack on the arm. Even though Maura pretended to get upset over it sometimes, Jane was grateful that even after nearly forty years, her wife didn't mind her constant teasing.

"We should take them to Disney World."

"Disney World, Maur? Really? Don't you think they're a bit young?"

"They would love it! Don't you remember taking the kids, they were about the same age; we had such a great time there."

"Were you on the same vacation I was? Tim was only four, the same age as Joey and we had trouble keeping track of him then, and we were thirty years younger than we are now. Plus, we only had three kids, there are four of them."

"Don't you think it was fun though?"

"I just think they will appreciate it more if they're a few years older."

"Maybe the kids will want to go too. We can make it one big family vacation. That would be so nice. Don't you think?"

Jane hesitated, but attempted to be supportive of her wife. "I don't know sweetie, it might be difficult for them all to get off work at the same time."

"Surely we could make it work."

"Well then, you talk to them and figure it out and just tell me when to show up."

"And you'll be there five minutes later?"

"I never should have taught you how to tell a joke."

**- R & I -**

Jane slipped inside the fence and walked into the dugout reserved for Cassie's team. The girls were already out on the field warming up, so she was left alone to talk to the coach, who also happened to be her son.

"Hey, Ma. You're late."

"You sound just like your mother, you know that?"

"So I've been told. What's she doing, anyway?"

Jane glanced over to the bleachers and spotted her wife engrossed in her cell phone, Joey perched on her lap while Kristin and Jessica sat in the row beneath her chatting animatedly about something.

"She's got this crazy idea that we need to go to Disney World."

"Aren't you guys a little old for Disney?"

Jane rolled her eyes. Her son may have gotten his intelligence and career path from Maura, but Michael was all Jane in every other sense. "No, we as in all of us. That means you too, buddy."

"All twelve of us?"

"That's what she said. She's probably booking it as we speak and bribing all of your bosses to give you plenty of time off."

"I guess that could be fun. The kids would love it."

"Whose side are you on?"

"You don't want to go?"

Jane let out a sigh, "It's not that I don't want to go. It's just that she has this idealistic view of how it's going to be when we get there and I don't want her to be disappointed. She doesn't seem to remember how much work it was taking you kids when you were that age."

"It'll be fine, Ma. We'll have fun. I've got to go get the girls ready, I'll come talk to you guys after."

"Have a good game, son."

**- R & I -**

Jane made her way over to her wife and sat down next to her, lifting Joey up and placing him on her own lap so Maura could better focus on her planning.

"Don't you want to at least wait until we get home to do that?"

"How did you know I was looking at vacation packages?"

"Come on, Maur, I know you pretty well by now. I'm surprised you didn't have it all planned out already before you even talked to me about it."

"I would do no such thing."

Jane shot her wife her best 'really?' look and took the phone from her hand. "The game's about to start, you don't want to miss it. Cassie is up to bat first."

"Alright, fine, but don't think this is the end of the conversation."

"I wouldn't dare."

Just then, Joey spotted his friend Gavin, another younger brother of one of the girls on the team playing in the sandbox next to the bleachers. "Nonna, can I go play with Gavin?"

"Sure thing, buddy, just don't get too dirty, kay?"

He nodded and jumped off her lap, running to join his friend. Jane took the opportunity to get a bit closer to her wife, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer. Maura gladly scooted over and leaned into Jane, resting her head on Jane's shoulder.

"I've got a better idea."

"Better than what, Jane?"

"Better than Disney!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. You. Me. Fiji. Or the Bahamas. Or Jamaica. Or anywhere with a beach."

Maura simply rolled her eyes, even though she knew Jane couldn't see it. Some things would never change.

"Doesn't sound very family oriented, honey."

"That was the whole point! We can go alone, get a nice hotel room with a comfy bed and a huge bathtub, and we would never even have to leave the room. Remember that place we stayed for our honeymoon? Take me somewhere like that. Now that would be a good vacation."

"If you just wanted to have sex, we have a perfectly good house, you know."

"Well where's the fun in that? I've already had you pretty much anywhere I can at home."

"So making love to me is no longer fun for you," Maura inferred, raising an eyebrow, a slight smirk on her face. Of course they had gone through the so called 'dry spells' throughout their marriage, they had gotten in ruts before, but since the last of the kids moved out, that had not been a problem for them. Maura knew she could still leave her wife more than satisfied.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kristin asked, turning around to face her grandmothers, a curious look on her face that was also mirrored on Jessica's features.

"Nothing, baby," Maura replied, giving Jane a glare. Maura was never one to shy away from over sharing, but even she knew to draw the line at discussing their sex life with their grandkids.

"We can finish this later tonight," Jane whispered in her ear, then placed a kiss on her cheek.

**- R & I -**

The game had just begun, and as Jane promised, Cassie was up to bat first. After just the first pitch she made contact with the ball, sending it on the ground between the first and second basemen. She dropped the bat as fast as she could and she sped off to first, making it safely.

Jane was up in seconds, hands raised in the air, cheering and yelling at the top of her lungs. Maura sat back and watched her wife, a smile gracing her lips.

She had come to accept a long time ago that she would never cease to be amazed by Jane. No matter what she did, Maura found her completely and totally miraculous.

Cassie ended up making it all the way around the bases and scored the first run for her team. The rest of the game passed and her team ended up winning 3-1. After the teams shook hands and the girls gathered their gear, Cassie ran over to Jane who promptly picked her up and swung her around.

"Nonna, did you see me! I scored!"

"I did baby, you were so good out there, I'm so proud of you."

She gave Cassie a kiss on the cheek before the little girl ran over to her Grandma who gave her another hug and kiss. "Good job, sweetie."

"Ice cream!"

"Ice cream?" Jane asked when Joey had run over from the sandbox and joined him, grinning.

"I might have said they could have ice cream if Cassie's team won the game."

"I'm surprised they even asked you."

"I can be the fun one sometimes, you know," Maura protested, giving Jane a pout. Jane laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer and pressing a kiss to her temple.

She leaned down and whispered in her ear, "oh, I know. You're lots of fun, baby."

**- R & I -**


	3. Ice Cream

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, I rent.

**A/N:** Sorry about the wait in updates! I got a bit busy with school and my other stories. Hopefully it was worth the wait! :)

**Chapter Three  
**"Ice Cream"

After the team finished celebrating, Jane and Maura packed the kids back into the car and Maura drove off toward the ice cream shop near the park. The whole way there, Cassie was animatedly describing each of her favorite moments from the game in excruciating detail, mostly to Jane, who was hanging on every word.

Each of them made their way to the counter and ordered their favorite flavor, one scoop each, except Jane, who always insisted on getting two, even though she never finishes them.

The six of them walked to the park and ate their cones as the kids discussed which of the playground equipment they would attack first. Maura contemplated bringing up Disney World to them, knowing that once the kids got excited about the trip, they would have to go.

She refrained; however, she knew Jane would murder her if she did that.

She was beginning to realize that she missed having little kids around the house. She and Jane had both retired a few years back, though Maura took guest lecturer position at BCU, so she still taught classes on occasion and continued to keep her skill set sharp, mostly so she could always take care of Jane when she did something stupid and injured herself around the house.

Jan had been having a little more trouble letting go of the job. Their youngest son, Tim, was a homicide detective and there was rarely a week went by that Jane didn't make a few trips into the station to "consult" on a case. Maura knew she missed it, but at almost seventy years old she was in no shape to go out in the field anymore.

But as Jane put it, there was nothing wrong with her brain so there was no reason she couldn't sit at the station and help out.

The second they arrived at the park, she kids shot off toward the swings and Jane and Maura took a seat on the nearest bench, watching their grandkids and enjoying the sunny summer day.

"Don't you just love watching them?"

Jane nodded and smiled at her wife, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer. "They're kinda cute, I guess. Make sense though, they obviously take after me."

Maura rolled her eyes and gave a pretend laugh. None of their children or grandchildren were biologically Jane's but she still insisted that they favored her most. In honesty though, they did favor her quite a bit.

When they had decided they were going to try and start having kids, the two of them had poured over books filled with sperm donors for hours until they found the one that most resembled Jane. Maura would have been more than willing to let Jane carry some of their children, but she had insisted that they would be much safer in Maura's belly than her own, being pregnant in the field wasn't really a great combination.

"You know where they would be really cute?" Maura asked after a moment.

"Disney World?"

"Yes! Please, Jane?" Maura gave her best pout and the look on Jane's face told her it would only be a matter of time, and possibly a sexual favor or two, before her wife gave in. Jane sighed and gave her a 'we'll see' and Maura decided that was good enough for now.

**- R & I -**

Later that night after the kids were tucked into bed once again, Jane and Maura were tucked into their own bed, Jane with a mystery novel and Maura with one of her journals.

Maura had no idea why her wife continued to read those stories, every ten minutes she would sigh and complain about the lack of detective skills the lead character had. For thirty years, their bedtime routine regularly included things like "Come on, can you be that stupid!" and "It's so obvious it's the husband!" and Maura especially loved it when Jane involved her in the conversation, "Can you believe this guy, Maur?"

Long ago, Maura had realized this was one of the things about her wife she would never understand but would always cherish. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Jane mark her place and set her book on the bedside table, then turn toward her.

Before she could fully realize what was happening, Jane had removed the journal from her hands and set it down on top of her book and was kissing Maura's neck.

"Jane…oh God…what are you…oh…doing?"

"I believe I promised to show you just how fun I think you are."

"Not tonight, Jane, aren't you tired? I'm not used to all this running around with so many young kids anymore."

Jane stopped kissing Maura's neck instantly and sat up, straddling Maura's hips, a smirk on her face.

"Are you," she paused, leaving a long, slow kiss on Maura's lips, "saying no," another kiss, "to sex?"

"Yes?"

It was a question, rather than a statement, and a weak one at that. Jane could sense her wife's resolve breaking by the second and with a few well-placed kisses, Maura was lifting Jane's shirt over her head and tossing it to the side.

"See, I knew you were a lot of fun," Jane mumbled against her neck before removing Maura's shirt as well.

"Why, yes, yes, I am."

**- R & I -**

The next day was unusually warm and for the thousandth time since they moved into the house thirty years ago, Jane was thankful that she had caved when Maura insisted they move into a house with a pool. She awoke to find, as usual, her wife was already up and she heard the faint sounds of the kids in the guest bedroom across the hall.

Jane slowly made her way out of the bed, chuckling to herself when she noticed their discarded clothes from the evening before had been picked up and carefully placed in the hamper on the other side of the room. She grabbed a pair of shorts and tshirt and pulled them on before walking across the hall to the kids' room.

"Morning Nonna!" Joey exclaimed, with much more energy than Jane could have ever summoned this early in the morning, even at his age.

"Morning squirt, girls. Did you guys have breakfast already?" she asked, seeing they were already putting on their swimsuits.

"Grandma made French Toast!" Joey answered, still overly energetic, clearly excited at the prospect of going swimming.

"She didn't wake me," Jane said with a frown.

She was ready to turn and search for her wife when she felt two arms wrap around her waist from behind. "I tried, three times, you said you weren't hungry and wanted to sleep."

"That doesn't sound like me. Clearly you must be mistaken," Jane replied, knowing full well she had a habit of being extremely hard to wake. Maura smiled and rolled her eyes, moving to face Jane and gave her a quick kiss.

"I left a plate for you on the stove."

"Thanks, baby," she said, kissing her again, lingering a bit longer this time.

"Ew, no kisses," Joey said, scrunching up his face and squeezing his eyes shut.

"No kisses, huh?" Jane said, a smirk on her face that clearly said 'challenge accepted'. She made her way over to Joey in one quick move and lifted him off the floor by the waist and dropped him on the bed, holding him down by tickling his sides and peppering quick kisses all over his face.

"No! Nonna…no…can't…breath…no…stop…" Joey tried to reply; giggling so hard he could barely respond. Jane didn't stop her assault, however, she simply looked over her shoulder at her wife, a grin on her face.

"What do you think, Maur, has he had enough?"

"I don't know," Maura replied skeptically, "have you learned your lesson, Joey?"

"Yes! Yes! I learned my lesson!"

"He sounds pretty sincere, sweetheart."

Jane gave him one last kiss on the forehead before allowing him to get up and catch his breath. She stood, slightly out of breath herself and joined Maura once again by the doorway. In a quick movement, before Maura had a chance to respond, she wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and pulled her close, giving her a long, slow kiss. Maura couldn't help but wrap her own arms around Jane's neck, deepening the kiss.

As quickly as it began, it was over and Jane was extracting herself from Maura's arms, a grin on her face, before disappearing down the stairs, a smirk on her face, without another word.

"Now that's a kiss," Maura muttered to herself, touching her lips with her fingertips, stunned for a moment. When she finally recovered, she moved into her own bedroom, pulling on her swimsuit and herding the kids downstairs and into the backyard, ready for a day in the sun with her family.

**- R & I -**

**A/N:** As always, reviews make me happy, so please give me a reason to smile today.


	4. Gardening

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, I rent.

**A/N:** Sorry about the ridiculously long wait in updates for this one, guys! School was pretty crazy for the last few months but now that it's over (I'm seriously a college grad?!) I should be able to update more regularly.

This is actually a part of a daily writing challenge I am giving to myself this summer, each day I'm going to have a different prompt and write a story inspired by it. They might not always be posted on here, some might just be random drabbles, some might not even be Rizzles stories (but let's face it, most of them will be), but they will all be posted on my tumblr (link is on my profile) if you're interested in reading more!

And now, on with the story!

**Chapter Four  
**"Gardening"

"Even after all these years," she grumbled underneath her breath and tossed the shovel to the side. She put on a mocking smile and a cheery voice, "I'll come help you in a few minutes" she said, imitating her wife.

"A few minutes, my ass," she mumbled again.

Nearly two hours ago, Maura had woken her with promises of spending the day together outside. "It'll hardly feel like work," she had said.

Not ten minutes into the project, Maura had gotten a call from their daughter and rushed inside to listen to whatever she had to say, leaving Jane alone to tend to her garden.

The garden was Maura's stupid idea anyway, Jane figured it would be much easier to go to the market to get fresh vegetables like any other normal human being, but no, that wasn't good enough for Dr. Maura Isles.

She chucked at the thought of her wife ever being labeled "normal" and shook her head, knowing she really shouldn't be surprised about these things after all the years they've spent together. This wasn't the first time Maura had abandoned her in the midst of some weekend chore and Jane knew it certainly wouldn't be the last.

She gazed across the backyard and into the kitchen window and, despite the hint of annoyance she felt for her wife on a mostly daily basis, she couldn't help but smile when she saw the blonde tip her head backward in laughter and put a hand to her chest as she tried and failed to control the giggling.

Jane turned from the window surveying the backyard; scowl promptly returning to her face. She plopped down on the ground and sat cross-legged next to the carrots and began plucking tiny weeds from the surface, all the while mumbling to herself about how she should have known better.

"Think I would have learned by now-"

"Learned what by now?" a sweet, almost innocent voice asked from behind her, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, nothing, sweetheart," Jane said, putting a smile on her face as she turned to look at her wife. "Nothing at all."

Maura simply nodded in response, knowing there was more to the story than that. Jane turned back to her weeds and Maura took the opportunity to walk closer to her wife and kneel down behind her, hands on Jane's shoulders, and she began to massage her muscles gently.

She ducked her head slightly and pressed the smallest of kisses to Jane's neck, then moved gently up toward her ear before stopping and hovering there.

"Thank you for helping me," she started. "You win the best wife ever award today."

It wasn't something they kept track of, but Jane was certain that if they did, she would come out on top. Even though she was the one who started it, over the years, Maura had picked it up and began giving her the "award" when she did little things around the house that she knew her wife would appreciate. There was never any real prize, usually just sex, and wasn't everyone a winner with that prize?

They had been married for exactly a year when the phrase first came into their lives.

"_Close your eyes!"_

"_But I can't see where I'm going! Jane, please. This is ridiculous!"_

"_Don't you trust me?" Jane asked, feigning hurt. _

"_Married a year and she still doesn't trust me. Don't know where I ever went wrong," she went on, adding a few pretend sobs for dramatic effect._

"_Okay, okay, fine, I trust you! Just…are we almost there?"_

"_Yes, almost…" _

_Jane continued to drag her by the hand toward whatever her surprise was. She could tell she was walking on gravel and just by listening, she knew she wasn't in the city anymore. It had been about an hour, she thinks, that she was blindfolded in the car, but then again, time with Jane always had a way of flying by, so in reality, it could have been much longer._

_A few more steps and Jane stopped them, then wrapped her arms around Maura's waist from behind, before lightly kissing her cheek._

"_Happy Anniversary," she whispered in Maura's ear as she removed the blindfold, then brought her arms back down to her wife's hips._

"_Oh, Jane. It's beautiful," she replied, awe in her voice. The cabin was small, just big enough for two, and trees on every side, so thick you couldn't see anything but more trees, surrounded them. "It's perfect, it's…"_

"_Secluded, I think is the word you're looking for, babe. At least, that's what I was going for," she supplied, kissing her way up her wife's neck. "Just you, me, no one for miles, no one to interrupt us for three whole days."_

_She paused, spinning Maura around to face her, and then captured her lips in a searing kiss. "You like?"_

"_Mmmhmm," Maura moaned in response, kissing Jane again. "Best present ever."_

"_Come on, let's go inside. You're wearing far too many clothes."_

_Maura laughed brightly and followed her wife indoors. Jane had barely closed the door behind her before she had Maura in her arms, kissing her almost desperately._

_It took everything in her, but Maura pulled away gently, "Hold on a second."_

_She couldn't help but laugh at the pout on Jane's face, "Maur, come on! We haven't had uninterrupted sex in weeks! Ever since we told Ma about the baby, she thinks she can just come waltzing in every second of the day, well-"_

"_I just thought you might want to open your gift first."_

"_Is my gift you?"_

_Maura chuckled and shook her head slightly, pulling an envelope from her purse, "No, it's not me."_

"_Then I don't want it. I'd rather just have you," she said as she once again attempted to pull her wife toward her._

"_Oh, you don't want it? Are you sure? It's a pretty great gift, Jane. Something you've wanted your whole life. But if you don't want it, I guess I can take it back. Or maybe I'll see if Frankie and Tommy want it instead-"_

_At the thought of her brothers getting whatever prized possession was in that envelope, Jane snatched it from her hands and tore into it._

_Her jaw dropped, "Are these what I think they are?"_

_Maura simply nodded in response, grin growing on her face._

"_But…how? These are impossible to get ahold of! You basically have to inherit them, how did you…?"_

_Maura shrugged, as if it were no big deal, "I know a guy."_

"_Of course you do," Jane replied with a laugh. She pulled Maura in again, this time receiving no resistance. _

_After a few well-placed kisses, Maura pulled back slightly and rested her forehead against Jane's._

"_Now, aren't you glad I didn't give them to Frankie and Tommy?"_

_Jane scoffed, "No way are those idiots getting my season tickets. They wouldn't even be Red Sox fans if I weren't one first."_

_Maura nodded in response, temporarily placating her wife, "of course they wouldn't, baby."_

_Jane rolled her eyes before kissing Maura again, leading her over to the bed, tearing off most of her clothing on the way._

_Hours later, both completely spent, Maura lifted her head from Jane's chest to capture her lips in a kiss. "So you liked your present then?"_

"_Mmm," Jane replied as she kissed Maura again, "I loved it. You definitely get the best wife ever award."_

"_There's an award?" Maura asked, and without even seeing the confused look on her face, Jane could tell by her tone that she'd missed the joke._

"_Mmmhmm, and you win, babe," Jane played along._

"_What are the qualifications for this award? And how can you just decide that I win without looking at the other nominees?" Maura asked, in complete seriousness._

"_It's a joke, sweetie. Just my way of showing how much I appreciate you."_

"_Oh," Maura smiled, settling back against Jane's chest, "Thank you, then."_

_Jane chuckled, then placed a kiss to the top of Maura's head before closing her eyes and letting sleep finally overtake her._

"Jane! Jane, are you even listening to me?" Maura said, clearly annoyed now.

Oops.

"Of course I am."

"Then what did I just say?"

"Um…best wife ever?"

Maura rolled her eyes and tugged on Jane's arm until she stood next to her.

"The kids will be here in half an hour for dinner. You need to shower first. Go," she ordered. If she'd been paying closer attention to Jane's face and not in inspecting just how dirty her wife had gotten outside, she would have seen the mischievous glint in her eye.

Without a word, Jane hoisted Maura up, being sure to get her as dirty as possible and began walking toward their bedroom.

"Jane! Jane, what are you doing?" Maura shrieked, but she couldn't help but laugh as she felt Jane tickling her side as she walked.

"Jane, stop! This isn't fair!"

Seconds later, Jane dropped her to her feet next to their shower, grin on her face. "Looks like you need a shower too, babe."

Maura rolled her eyes at her wife's antics and shook her head.

Living with Jane Rizzoli was certainly never boring.


End file.
